


the name is the thing

by Nemainofthewater



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Tumblr Fic, misspellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Inspired by the Jon/John controversy, Jonathan Sims rants to Georgie Barker.





	the name is the thing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Tumblr.

“And then,” John said pacing back and forth with a restless energy, “I discovered that they’d been misspelling my name for months. _Months_ Georgie!”

“Hmm,” Georgie said, from where she was scrolling through comments on the What The Ghost Facebook page.

“Of course, I can’t complain about it now,” John said, “It’s too late. People will think that I’m being an arsehole, overreacting to every little thing to assert my dominance over the Archives.”

Georgie looked up briefly, eyes flicking over John, cataloguing the bags under his eyes, his favourite cardigan that made him look like her grandfather, the fact that he looked as if he’d fall over in a strong breeze.

“Hmm,” she contented herself with saying.

“Even Elias is in on it! I brought the matter up with him, and he just stared straight at me and said that there was nothing he could do. I swear the bastard was laughing at me.”

“Mm,”

“Are you even listening to me?” John asked, and it was only his genuinely hurt expression that stopped Georgie from laughing at him. Much.

“Look John,” she said, “Your friends tried to do something nice for you. It’s not their fault that there was some sort of typo in your admissions paperwork that no one noticed.”

John glared balefully at his desk where the offending item sat. 

_Jon Sims_

_Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute_

The words were carefully etched in gold leaf, and the nameplate itself was made from a dark, rich wood. Possibly mahogany. It was a work of art. 

“I bet this was Martin’s idea,” John muttered.

Georgie rolled her eyes.

“Stop being such a grouch and accept the gesture,” she said, turning off her phone and getting up.

“You’re going already?” John asked.

“You’re complaining ate up all of my lunch hour,” Georgie said, “You’ll have to make it up to be another time.”

“Ah,” John said, “Sorry about that?”

“It’s fine. I know what you’re like.” 

She left quietly, closing the door behind her, and John scowled down at the nameplate. Well. He supposed he’d better get used to being called Jon Sims.

Getting up, he opened the door to his office and called: “Martin! Any chance of a cup of tea?”

And then Jon sat back down at his desk, placed the nameplate in pride of place, and started to go through Statements. The world wouldn’t save itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
